idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14: Interface with the Animus
Official description Bioshock 2 lead level designer JP LeBreton joins us for this accidentally retro-filled episode to recount the rich tapestry of game music, talk up the LucasArts classics, and dream of a world where Grand Theft Auto was reimagined as a 1930's Warner Bros. cartoon. Games Discussed Bioshock, Monkey Island 2, Gravity Hook, Assassin's Creed, Tomb Raider: Underworld Synopsis "Synopsis of the episode go here" Notes *Other games mentioned: Doom,No More Heroes, GTA, Metal Gear Solid 3, Psychonauts, ScummVM, Gravity Hook, Fallout 3 * * Memorable Quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:40 — Intro - Featuring JP LeBreton *01:52 — BioShock - The cheese that looks like Pac-Man *04:40 — SPISPOPD - Smashing Pumpkins Into Small Piles of Putrid Debris *05:47 — Full Body Casts - Have hopefully progressed past 1940s Warner Brothers cartoons *06:56 — Old Cartoon Soundtracks - Sort of like video game soundtracks, maybe? *08:45 — Hardware Sound Acceleration - Not supported to plug up the A Hole *10:12 — iMUSE - As featured in the Monkey Island games *13:40 — Cartoon Music in Games - Responding to chaotic player input *15:14 — No More Heroes - Disconnect between player input and game output *16:38 — Old Cartoon Style Game - Playing GTA while driving past the same three buildings *19:06 — Metal Gear Solid 3 '''- The ladder *22:53 — '''Old Cartoon Style Game - Someone make it *23:24 — BioShock '''- Using setting and aesthetics to attract non-gamers *24:52 — '''Psychonauts - Weird marketing *26:30 — Early 90s PC Music - And its identifiable sound *28:18 — The Wrestler - NES graphical verisimilitude and audio falseness *29:35 — Chiptunes - Standing in the pop culture landscape *31:57 — The PC Speaker - Making horrible music with it *33:33 — Chiptunes - Imitating actual instruments vs. not doing that *35:43 — ScummVM - And adventure game porting *39:20 — Back From the Break - Had an ice tea and everything *39:57 — Gravity Hook - On the edge between extremely addictive and horribly frustrating *40:58 — Gravity Hook - Awesome, dumb old-school story *42:21 — Grappling Hooks - Games with good ones *44:08 — BioShock - The teleport plasmid that was cut *44:50 — Fidelity - Expectation in graphics and gameplay in the modern era *45:32 — Tomb Raider: Underworld - Its stupid story *46:11 — WGA Awards - You have to be in some sort of caucus to win *48:27 — Tomb Raider: Underworld - There's a zombie mom *49:06 — Getting Older PC Games to Work - PC games! *50:17 — PC Developers - Adjusting to consoles *53:00 — DRM - PC gaming is killing itself before anyone else gets to it *54:24 — OJ Simpson - And other unfortunate names to have *55:15 — Assassin's Creed - First impressions and game progression *57:15 — Assassin's Creed - Dialog *58:18 — Assassin's Creed '''- Saving or interfacing with the Animus or whatever *59:28 — '''Assassin's Creed - Moving not-stealthily through crowds *1:02:04 — Overusing Mechanics - The cart driving the horse *1:03:55 — Prototyping - JP LeBreton thinks there should be more of it *1:04:50 — Building Things From Scratch - It goes on a lot in the video game industry *1:06:21 — Developing for Future Generations - The next next-gen *1:08:04 — PC Gaming - Cost and performance *1:13:23 — PC Gaming - A more intimate setting *1:15:55 — Fallout 3 - Play style *1:16:46 — Video Games Influencing Life - Reader tales *1:21:48 — Purity - The IGF game that's like Quake trick jumping *1:23:25 — Video Games Influencing Life - Reader (and JP LeBreton) tales *1:28:04 — NeoGAF - Made Idle Thumbs the most popular explicit podcast, perhaps *1:29:11 — Outro - Contextual real-time walkthrough system